happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
Olé! Noblesse Oblige
Olé! Noblesse Oblige (Yes! Noblesse Oblige) is a theme of Edelstein, which is composed of the student council, and was released as a single on April 18, 2018. Romaji=Kareinaru unmei wo seoi Utsukushiku ayunde yuku Sore koso ga kouki na mono no shukumei to Yowasa wo misezu Sou, taida wo shukusei shi gimu wo hatasu Noburesu oburiiju Shiroki seifuku wo kono mi ni matoi Sassou to arukeba senbou no shisen Aa, sou da gakuto wa kaku arubeshi Senaka de katarou Aa, warera wa seifukubu da Kono manabiya suberumono da Aa, kako sae nurikaeyou Soshite tatsu shin no PRIDE Ano hoshi ni utae ano hoshi ni chikae Onore no sono bitoku wo tsuranuke O~o~o~seifukubu o~o~o~seitokai O~o~oo~oo~seifuku Toki ni futo kodoku ga uzuite Hitori kiri sora wo aogu Dare ga tame no seigi wo tsuranuita to shite Rikai mo sarezu Fu, ue ni tatsu mono wa, tsune ni kodoku to tomo ni aru Sore mo mata noburesu oburiiju Tatoe dorehodo ni tegowai aite mo Honki wo dasounara isshun de shimai da Saa omoishiruga ii kishi michi ni nottori shoubu wo Hana to tori to kaze to tsuki to kaze to hoshi to odorou Saa OLÉ! Saa yaarei! saa haarei! Saa hourei! Subete wo tataete Sora mo umi mo yama mo subete shiroku someageyou Saa OLÉ! Saa yaarei! Saa haarei! Saa hourei! Warera ga osameyou Ooo~o~seifuku Oooo~o~seitokai Banzai! |-|Kanji=華麗なる運命を背負い 美しく歩んでゆく それこそが高貴な者の宿命と 弱さを見せず そう、怠惰を粛清し、義務を果たす ノブレス・オブリージュ 白き制服をこの身にまとい 颯爽と歩けば羨望の視線 嗚呼、そうだ　学徒はかくあるべし 背中で語ろう 嗚呼、我らは　征服部だ この学舎統べる者だ 嗚呼、過去さえ塗り替えよう そして立つ真のプライド あの星に歌え　あの星に誓え 己のその美徳を貫け お～お～お征服部　お～お～お生徒会 お～お～おお～おお～征服 時にふと孤独が疼いて 独りきり空を仰ぐ 誰がための正義を貫いたとして 理解もされず ふっ、上に立つものは、常に孤独と共にある それもまた、ノブレス・オブリージュ 例えどれほどに手強い相手も 本気を出そうなら一瞬で終いだ さあ思い知るがいい　騎士道に則り勝負を！ 華と鳥と風と月と風と星と踊ろう さあオーレイ！さあヤーレイ！さあハーレイ！さあホーレイ！ 全てを讃えて 空も海も山も全て白く染め上げよう さあオーレイ！さあヤーレイ！さあハーレイ！さあホーレイ！ 我らが治めよう おおお～お～征服 おおおお～お～生徒会 万歳！ |-|English=We carry a great and fateful responsibility We will walk beautifully Such is the destiny of the nobility Who show weakness Yes, purge laziness and fulfill our duty Noblesse oblige This body wears a white uniform that catches the envious gaze of others as we walk Ah, we must lead the student body by example Ah, we are the Conquest club We are the ones who manage this school Ah, even if the past is rewritten We will stand with true pride We sing to that star, to the star we swear upon That virtue courses through us O~o~o~Conquest club! O~o~o~Student council! O~o~oo~oo~Conquest! When you are painfully alone And look up at the sky Justice is penetrating So you come to understand it Hmph, standing above others and feeling loneliness... That, too, is the core of noblesse oblige. No matter how formidable your opponent is It's imperative that you end it in an instant Yes, adhering to chivalry will win you the fight Dance with the flowers, the flying birds, the moon, the wind and the the stars Yes, olé! Yes, yaare! Yes, haarei! Yes, hourei! Give praise to everything Let's dye the sky, the ocean, the mountains and everything else white Yes, olé! Yes, yaare! Yes, haarei! Yes, hourei! Let us govern you Ooo~o~Conquest! Oooo~o~Student council! Eternal life! Trivia Noblesse oblige is a French phrase which translates to "nobility obliges." It indicates that someone of high social status must fulfill certain responsibilities due to their position. In other words, everyone must conduct themselves in a manner expected of their status and reputation. Category:Music Category:Single Category:Album Category:OP/ED